


Elizabeth Anne Katherine Belacqua (A Draco Malfoy Love Story)

by RoseBellaElizabethVictoria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Golden Compass (2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBellaElizabethVictoria/pseuds/RoseBellaElizabethVictoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How 2 people from 2 different worlds become soul mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elizabeth Anne Katherine Belacqua (A Draco Malfoy Love Story)

You know the story of Lyra "Silvertongue" Belacqua, but you do not know her older sister's, Elizabeth Anne Katherine "Silvertongue" Belacqua, her 16 year old sister.

16 years ago, Elizabeth Anne Katherine "Silvertongue" Belacqua was born to a Lord Asriel and a Mrs. Marisa Coulter. My father, Lord Asriel was a highly respected member of the British aristocracy. He was an explorer, and did work in experimental theology, through which he acquired much power, land, and money. But then he had an affair and was given a child with a politician's wife, this woman is my mother; things changed. My mother's first husband, Edward Coulter, came after Dad and his first daughter; me. Dad challenged Mr. Coulter and killed him. After that, Mom and Dad married after I had turned 1. They were happily married for 3 more years in secret until my little sister Lyra was born after waiting nine months and somewhat 2 years to try for another daughter. Then the church found out what Dad did, so he was taken to court and lost all his money and property, and me and Lyra were sent to a convent. Dad, who hated the church, rode in one day and took us away to his old alma mater, Jordan College, where we were placed in the care of The Master, growing up under the belief that we were the orphaned daughters of Dad's recently deceased brother, Count Belacqua. I was the only one that knew Uncle Asriel and Mrs. Marisa Coulter were my real parents. 

Last year after travelling to the North, Dad visited Jordan College and was almost poisoned by the Master, who read his alethiometer and found that Dad's actions would be dangerous. Dad was saved by Lyra, who saw the poisoning of the decanter. He managed to gain money for an expedition using photo-grams of Dust and a city in the sky as well as the shock value of a decapitated head which he claimed was Stanislaus Grumman's. He traveled to Svalbard but was imprisoned and guarded by the panserbjørne under Iofur Raknison on the orders of the General Oblation Board; The Gobblers, one of his enemies, run by my mother, Mrs Coulter. He managed to get hospitable treatment and waited for a child on whom to perform intercision in order to open a window in the aurora with the help of witches. Eventually a child arrived: Lyra's best mate Roger Parslow, brought there by my little sister, while I was waiting with Dad.

Enough of my dad, I shall tell you about my mother...Mrs. Marisa Coulter-Belacqua. After my father was taken to court for what he did to Mom's first husband, she became the head of the General Oblation Board a.k.a The Gobblers(what me and Lyra and our Eygptian friends would call them) and a long-time agent of the Church before she defected. Her dæmon was a strangely reticent golden monkey whose name is unknown to us. She had short blonde hair and blue eyes. Years later, Mom arrived at Jordan College in a fancy Magisterate dirigible, where she met her daughters; me and Lyra. Me and Lyra accepted Mom's offer to take us with her. We were later warned by the Master that under no circumstances whatsoever should Mrs. Coulter find out that we have the last Alethiometers. The "Gobblers" pursued us, but we were saved by some Gyptians. Aboard a Gyptian boat heading north to rescue their children, me and Lyra show the alethiometers to a Gyptian wise man, Farder Coram. On deck that night Serafina Pekkala, the witch queen, tells us that the missing children are in a place called Bolvangar . Mrs. Coulter sends two mechanical spy flies after me and Lyra along with our dæmons; one is batted away but the other is caught and sealed in a tin can by Farder Coram, who explains that the spy fly has a sting with a sleeping poison.

At a Norwegian port, we befriended by a cowboy aeronaut named Lee Scoresby, who advises us to hire an armoured bear. Exiled in shame, the giant polar bear Iorek Byrnison has been tricked out of his armour by the local townspeople. Using the alethiometers Lyra and me tell Iorek where to find his armour. Armoured again, the fearsome Iorek and his friend Lee Scoresby join us to trek northward.

That night while everybody was sleeping along with myself, Lyra rode on Iorek's back and found a cowering Billy separated from his dæmon. Lyra reunites Billy with his mother just as the group is attacked by Samoyeds who capture Lyra and myself. We were taken to the armoured bear king Ragnar, while there Lyra tricks him into fighting Iorek one on one. After killing Ragnar, King Iorek carries us near Bolvangar, to a thin ice bridge. Reaching the station, we were taken to eat with the missing children. While hiding again we discover that the Magisterium scientists, under the guidance of Mom/Mrs. Coulter, are performing experiments to sever the bond between a child and their dæmon.

Mrs. Coulter eventually visited Bolvangar, followed by a group of Bolvangar nurses whom we had a chance to eavesdrop upon. We dived under a table just in time. When the nurses were talking about how cruel Mrs. Coulter previously was to other children, a disturbed Lyra shifted and accidentally made a chair move. The scientists heard the chair moving and found us hiding under the table, where they immediately carried us to the Intercision Room and put Lyra and Pan into the Silver Guillotine first while I was passed out. The Silver Guillotine literally splits a child and his/her dæmon apart, permanently. Lyra screamed at them to release her, but they began to operate the bank of switches to cut her away from her dæmon. Before the intercision was completed, Mom burst in and rescued Lyra before she was cut away from Pan. She brought Lyra into her own lavish quarters and laid Lyra gently on her bed and let me sleep with my sister. After that everything you knew until now is how it is.

That was my families history, but you don't know that when I was born, a witch by the name of Serafina Pekkala was at my birth and proclaimed that when I was to turn 16 I would be claimed as a witch, so now here I am today with a letter from a magic school inviting me to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Growing up, I had this friend who said that he was the son of a pure-blood magic family called the Malfoy's, and that he was named Draco. We met when we were both 7 and were friends ever since until 5 years ago he sent a letter saying he couldn't hang out with me anymore and called me a "mud-blood freak", so I threw that letter in my fireplace and cried and wouldn't leave my room until I grew tired of being in the same room for a long time, so until now I have been drawing and painting landscapes/portraits for my family only at Jordan, and some of them would be of Mom, Dad, Lyra, Pan, Annalis (my dæmon), and self-portraits of myself.

Hope you like my story...  
[Her dæmon is the same as her father's, and Lyra's can only shift into a leopard from a ferret; just so you guys know]


End file.
